Innocent
by Draco'sGirl98
Summary: Draco makes a mistake. Will Harry forgive him? And what is Harry hiding? Rated for later chapters. Slash! M/M People! Boys loving boys. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_I guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in warpath_

Walking in the rain wasn't nearly as cool as it looked in the muggle movies Harry took him to see. It was actually quite wet and uncomfortable. This was a side note, however. He had bigger things on his mind.

He couldn't wrap his head around the situation. Harry was…. No, he couldn't even think it. It was too shocking, inconceivable.

He kicked a rock and jumped slightly as a bolt of lightning hit the sky above him. He let out a breath. This night wasn't what he had planned.

*Earlier that day*

"Here is your order, Mr. Malfoy." The simpering salesclerk whimpered.

"Thank you, Julian. My regards to the owner."

"Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy! Right away sir!"

Draco rolled his eyes as he left the shop, really, the awed looks didn't boost his ego like it used to. It actually really annoyed him. Harry's doing, he supposed.

As he strolled down Diagon Alley, his hand slipped into his pocket to grip the small parcel he had been picking up. His grip tightened for a moment as anxiety seized him, before Draco forced himself to relax.

"Draco! Draco, darling!" He mentally groaned. He would unfortunately have that shrieking voice imprinted on his mind his entire life.

An impeccably manicured hand latched onto his arm. He subtly tried to shake it off, to no avail. "Hello Pansy."

"Oh, Drakey, I haven't spoken with you in forever. Have you missed me, darling?" She batted her eyelashes and leaned up towards him.

He leaned away, slightly. "Not particularly, no." Manners be damned, this witch better get her hands off of him.

"But Drakey! I missed you. Don't you like my new lipgloss? I thought of you when I bought it. It's apple flavored, just like you like, see?" With no further warning, she lunged for his face and smashed her pug face against his, and, to his everlasting horror, he heard a camera flash.

_Lost your balance on the tight rope_

_Never too late to get it back_

He pushed her roughly away. "How dare you? Remove yourself before I call the Aurors!"

Pansy pouted. "You wouldn't do that, would you Drakey?"

"Yes, I would, and will If you do not leave in the next two seconds." As soon as his wand was out, she took off like a bat out of hell, and he sighed. Now, to find that photographer….

Later

"Mione? Have you seen my evening addition of the Daily Prophet?" Hermione quickly stuffed the newspaper she had been staring at in horror under the cushion of the couch she was sitting on.

"No I haven't dear. Are you sure the owl isn't running late?"

Harry furrowed his brows before shrugging. "It's a possibility. Now, what I wanted to tell you…"

After Hermione left, Harry was cleaning up the leftover tea and scones. He dropped a teacup and sucked in a breath as he watched it hurtle off the coffee table onto the hardwood flooring. When it only gently bounced, he let out a relieved breath, thankful for the cushioning charms Draco had placed on the floor. Why? Well, the wood could get pretty uncomfortable when one was..

Harry blushed and stopped that train of thought. As he bent over to pick up the cup, he noticed something sticking out from under the couch cushion.

He pulled it out and his mouth dropped open and tears welled in his eyes.

That Evening

"Harry, I'm home!" Draco called from the foyer, slipping off his cloak and hanging it on the peg in the front hall.

"Harry?" Draco stepped into the kitchen to find Harry sitting with his back to him, something in his hands.

He walked over and placed a kiss on top of his head, noticing the subtle flinch with concern, before sitting opposite him.

"What's wrong love?" Harry looked up and Draco was alarmed to see tear tracks down his pale cheeks. He stood to comfort him, but was hindered when Harry stood as well and backed away.

"Harry?"

"What is this?" Harry held up the newspaper. Draco's eyes widened before closing in despair. It was the photo he had been unsuccessful in location, of he and Pansy…ugh, kissing.

* * *

Like it? I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. Sorry to be that way, but it seems everyone's skimping nowadays.

Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into?_

"Mother?" Draco called from the Floo parlor. When no answer came forth, he slowly sank into the parlor chair and curled into a ball, reflecting on the evening, on where everything went wrong.

_Flashback_

_"What is this?" Harry held up the newspaper. Draco's eyes widened before closing in despair. It was the photo he had been unsuccessful in location, of he and Pansy kissing._

"_Darling, I can.."_

"_Did she say she still loved you? Did she fall into your arms before saying she wanted you back? Did you say I love you too? Did you… did you kiss her like you used to kiss me?" It had started out as a strong, indignant almost-yell, but slowly sunk into a shaky voice, the one Harry had used when delivering Dumbledore's eulogy._

"_Baby, she came on to me…"_

"_It takes two to tango, Draco!" Harry burst out. "Don't you dare blame this just on her! Don't make me be the Narcissa!"_

_Draco flinched. Lucius had cheated on Narcissa numerous times, and each time, Narcissa did what a proper Pureblood woman does, she turned her head the other way. _

"_Get out." Harry whispered, hugging himself. When Draco stood there with a look of despair on his face, he burst out "Get out you cheating bastard! You don't deserve this baby!" _

_Draco's heart stuttered to a stop. Baby? A baby? He didn't have time to dwell on it long, as Harry had gotten tired on waiting for him to leave on his own, and had started throwing hexes. Draco ducked and rolled before getting up and practically running to the Floo, scarcely shouting out "Malfoy Manor!" Before Harry threw a Bat Bogey hex at him._

_End Flashback_

"Draco?" Draco looked up at his mother from his spot curled up on the wing-backed chair. As soon as Narcissa saw his miserable, tear-tracked face, she flew across the room and threw her arms around him, before sinking to the floor in front of him.

"What is it darling? Is something wrong with Harry?"

Before Draco had a chance to answer, he heard a rumbling "Draconis!" that nearly shook the entire house. As an automatic reflex, he shrunk back into himself as his furious father strode into the room. He was holding the paper. Damn.

Lucius held the paper up in a furiously trembling fist. "What. Is. This?

"Lucius! Can't you see Draco's upset! Calm down at once!" Narcissa stood, staring down her once-unfaithful husband.

_And wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything,_

_And everybody believed in you?_

"Cissy, have you seen what this boy has done?" Lucius thrust the paper towards her, before crossing his arms and watching as the looks of shock crossed her face as she saw what he was meaning.

Finally she finished the article and rolled the paper back up with a determined look on her face. "Well, there obviously has to be some mistake. Draco would never cheat on Harry. Unlike some people I could mention." She said imperiously, with a raised eyebrow towards Lucius.

"Narcissa, those were before Draco was even conceived, I stopped once he was, and fell in love with you during that. This boy.. This boy! Has the nerve to kiss his harlot in the middle of Diagon, with his lover pregnant!"

Narcissa spun around and pinned Draco with a stare. "Draco! How could you? Harry's pregnant, even!"

"Mother! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! And Harry saw the paper, and didn't give me a chance to explain, and I just found out he was pregnant while he was yelling at me!" Draco burst into tears once more, and didn't see his parents' eyes soften as they looked at their broken-hearted son.

Narcissa looked to Lucius in question and Lucius shrugged and said, "I thought he knew, I saw it on the Malfoy family tapestry that Harry was pregnant."

The parents shared a look as their only child let out a keen of mourning before heading over to comfort their only son, Lucius lifting him to sit on his lap while Narcissa cooed at him from the floor beside them.

* * *

**AN: **Dedicated to GallagherBlackthorneZammie who reminded me that I hadn't updated this story in months! Thank you!

**Edit Note: **Draco's walking in the rain, after he visits his parents. This is still before that. We will get to present time in the third chapter. A little confusing, but you'll understand in the end.


End file.
